


卧底_UT_70

by CelestialEth



Category: Ultra Seven - Fandom, Ultraman Zero - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEth/pseuds/CelestialEth
Summary: Seven and Zero were forced to have a sex in front of others. However, it was not as painful as they thought, but rather sweet.





	卧底_UT_70

寂静的小巷，两人一前一后地奔跑。

赛罗很是惊异于自己老爹的体力。从码头水路转陆路地折腾了这么久，竟还一马当先地紧追着目标不放。反观他自己上气不接下气，汗水浸透了衣襟，夜晚的凉风穿过敞开的风衣扑到衬衫上，但见效甚微。几乎跑下两万米，连武装带的重量都快变成压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

他咬着牙一声不吭。当然，要是敢吭声免不了一顿骂，万一老爹心情不好说不定还会被揍。

还有前面那个目标……简直拼命三郎一样。拜托，被抓了回去又不会死（顶多被按上电椅生不如死），赛罗毫无同情心地吐槽道。

赛文突然停住，没刹住车的赛罗直接撞上——不，凭赛文的敏锐程度，当然是迅速闪身躲开——赛罗踉跄几步，险些摔趴在地上。

“咋，咋了？”赛罗依旧体内氧气不足，一手叉腰一手拽着赛文的衣服下摆，给自己软趴趴的双腿攒点力气。

“……”赛文沉默片刻，瞥了赛罗一眼，欲言又止，“……要不先回去。”

“哈？！”赛罗跳起来，“老子跑了这么远，人影都没见着就要回去？”

赛文没吭声，用下巴示意了不远处的一个……夜店？赛罗猜测着。

装潢太过妖艳，连门口站着的保镖都耳环鼻环唇环叮叮当当挂了一大排。进去的人虽说都是两两成对的……“什么人会让别人牵狗一样牵进去啊？”赛罗看着那个戴着项圈四肢爬行的人，目瞪口交啊不是目瞪口呆。

恶趣味，竟然跑到SM俱乐部。看来目标早有准备，这地方只有主奴同行才有进入许可。赛文皱眉，思考究竟要不要带赛罗进这种乌烟瘴气的去处，最终决定放弃。

这不能怪他——他们俩如果来这么一出，出了这个门就别想再好好聊天了。

“老爹？”赛罗对未知的事物总有过分强烈的好奇心。此刻他用胳膊肘捅了捅赛文的腰，“愣什么呢，还不快进去？”

“……这是什么地方，你知道吗。”

“SM俱乐部，标牌写了。”赛罗一脸无辜地耸肩，“施虐受虐？演个戏而已，夜店我又不是没进过。”

“……”赛文扶额：“首先，我问你，谁主谁奴？”

“呃……”

“你主，问你道具种类和功用你说得上来？问你奴有什么禁忌你知道？问你调教极限你懂？你奴……”赛文退后一步，抱臂上下打量赛罗一番，“算了吧，耐力训练还没开始，我估计安个尾巴你就得射。”

“……”说得好像你就可以？！

“没有你拖后腿，我当然可以。”赛文一如既往地直接根据赛罗的心理做出了回答——令人发指。

然而赛罗偏偏愈挫愈勇（棒读），硬要叫板：“谁说不行？那什么乱七八糟的我不懂，但什么安个尾巴就得射，老子才没那么弱！”

“……”

“……”

两人对视片刻，赛罗又见一个戴着口球的奴被主人牵进去，传入他耳中的低声训斥“不许掉出来”和奴两腿发软走不动路的样子让赛罗起了一丝打退堂鼓的欲望。

“你说的。进去吧。”赛文不疾不徐地开了口。

“……哈？！”

两人简单改了一下装束，将武装带妥帖地隐藏好。走到门口，保镖果然把他们拦了下来，眼神里满是怀疑：“你们两个，要进去？”

“走到这里一时兴起，什么都没准备。怎么，不能进吗？”赛文说着，右手散漫地揉着赛罗的头发，后者垂手低头乖乖站在那里，肢体语言中满是没有主人命令视线绝不会离开地面的服从。

也许是赛罗演技不错，也许是赛文的笑太过自信，保镖狐疑地盯了他们一会，还是放行了：“不准备道具是有惩罚的。”

“随时奉陪。”赛文笑得高傲又轻蔑。

用不知从哪里顺来的领带蒙住赛罗双眼，赛文带着他径直走到大厅深处。领带被除去，赛罗依旧看着脚尖，然后听到赛文控制欲恰到好处的声音：“抬头。”

他闻言一震，随后怯怯地抬起头。面前站着看起来像经理之类的人。

“实在不好意思，没准备道具。不知惩罚是？”赛文把领带绕到赛罗脖子上，牵着领带一端。赛罗没有命令不能低头，但赛文手劲又大了些，赛罗只好稍微前倾身，依然一副顺从样地仰着脸。

经理看了一眼赛罗：“奴长得真不错。”作势要摸赛罗的脸，赛罗刚做好忍耐的准备，赛文却拽着领带一把将他甩到自己身后，看似动作粗鲁却不会伤到赛罗，随后的声音中便带了点挑衅和狠辣：“他很害羞。”

经理了然地点头：“抱歉，是我唐突了。那么我想您大概适合第二种惩罚。”

“一二分别是？”

“第一种要展示自己的奴，需要允许别人触碰，不过我看您……大概不适合。”经理笑了笑，“第二种是当众做一次。”

除了赛罗，没人感受到赛文的停顿。“有单面镜吗？我说了，他害羞。”他又不轻不重地扯了一下领带。

“您一看就是行家。有的，请这边来。”

一个类似审讯室的房间，墙壁镶满四面镜子，从外面看便是玻璃，经过的人可以随意驻足观看。

赛文坐在床边，手里依然牵着站在一旁的赛罗的领带，微笑着看经理离开并关上门后，才把一只手搭上赛罗的肩膀：“还准备继续？”

“我能说话了？”

“控制音量，这屋子没有监听，但隔音也不好。”

“你，你在上面？”

“……”赛文觉得他儿子“抓错重点”技能满分。“不想做可以走。”

“倒没什么……”赛罗看样子是想坐下——毕竟刚用百米冲刺的劲头跑了半个马拉松。他抬眼瞄了一圈四周，“这是单面镜？……你在上面？”

“……对，我在上面。”赛文干脆放弃试图让赛罗明白“他们要来一发”的重点，相认不过几个月，赛罗除了喊他一声爹，两人更接近朋友，尤其赛罗神经粗得堪比油管，没什么伦理观念也不意外。已经到了这一步，离开并不容易——通常这种俱乐部，进来不做些什么就出去是不被允许的。

手臂揽过赛罗的腰，让他坐在自己旁边。

“妈的累死我了……”赛罗一坐下来就开始嘟嘟囔囔，原本身上就热，房间里暖气又特别足，赛罗伸出舌头舔了舔下唇，晶莹透亮的唇瓣让赛文莫名哪里一紧。

禽兽啊诸星团，那可是你儿子。赛文仰天长叹。

儿子什么儿子，他认真把你当爹吗？你认真把他当儿子吗？

两只小赛文在他脑海吵得不可开交，然后第三只赛文站出来：同志们，进了这房间已经这么久，再不干点什么就要引起怀疑了。

赛罗正无辜地看着他，双眸里眼波流转。

自然而然地，他们接吻了。

把自己儿子压在床上的时候，赛文的理智被抛到了九霄云外。说干就干一向是他的风格，既然做到这份上了，停下也没用，还不如干个爽。

两个人的衣服都被迅速剥光。赛文的目光流连在赛罗平坦的小腹上，明显的八块腹肌镶嵌在紧致的皮肤里，腰侧几道浅浅的疤痕莫名增添了诱惑的味道。

下腹部的少许毛发若有若无地延伸到——赛文微不可察地惊讶了一下，赛罗勃起了？

他本来以为他得帮忙用手来几下的。赛罗这样只能说明……他抬头看了一眼赛罗，后者脸颊泛红，罕见腼腆地抿起嘴唇，眼里却闪着恶作剧的光芒：“爹，你亲得挺舒服。”

“……”赛文低头咬了赛罗肩膀一口。

“嗷！唔嗯……”后半句被赛文堵进嘴里，赛罗努力喘息，却更给了赛文侵入的机会。

赛文自然是老油条了，一面吻着赛罗，灵活的手指贴在他身上四处游走。训练时的相处让他对赛罗的身体几乎称得上了如指掌，此刻便迅速找准了赛罗的敏感点。

“咳……”赛罗差点被自己的口水呛到，在赛文恶意用拇指剐蹭他肋下与腰窝间柔嫩的皮肤的时候。他开始难耐地扭动，挺起腰身向赛文靠近。

两人的下身在赛罗无意间的挺动中撞到一起时，赛罗听到赛文倒吸一口气，随后自己的下唇被狠狠咬了一口。

“臭小子，敢偷袭我。”

赛文的声音不像往常一样冷静，似是冰冷外皮下藏着滚烫的内容物，他抓着赛罗的头发迫使他仰起头，一口含住他的喉结。

吸吮研磨着那一点，变换着角度，舌尖绕着它打转，然后用牙齿轻轻磕碰。他听见赛罗尽力抑制的呻吟声，由于仰着头显得有些沙哑。向下转移阵地，灵活地挑逗着锁骨，胸膛，然后含住一边的突起吸得啧啧有声。

“别！”赛罗惊得险些从床上弹起来，却立刻被赛文压了回去。“哦？以前没发现过啊。”赛文低低地笑，专心照顾他这一边的乳尖，直到小颗粒诱人怜惜地挺立起来，带着水润的光泽。

赛文抬起头，见赛罗眼中泛起了点点泪光，而另一边的乳尖也已然挺立，仿佛在呼唤他的爱抚。

手指顺着赛罗的腰身滑入私密部位，一面咬上赛罗的另一边乳尖，一面探入一个指节，嘴上还不忘分神调笑：“这么敏感？处吗？”

赛罗浑身紧绷的样子和紧致的穴口让他一惊，将已经进入的手指抽出，双手连忙环住赛罗的肩膀，吸吮他的嘴唇安慰着他。

“不，不然你以为唔……”赛罗的手胡乱环上他的后背，两人的下身紧密贴合在一起，火热的温度让赛文的目光愈发怜惜。他撑起半个身子，一只手轻轻抚着赛罗的头发：“……傻孩子。”

他的技术对这样的赛罗确实难以承受。他从未料到在FireNocturne长大的赛罗竟能保持处子之身，而现实让体内的征服欲愈加高涨。

拿过床头柜上的润滑剂在指尖化开，赛文的嘴唇在赛罗胸口和肋下来回游走，一根手指则绕着穴口缓缓打转。趁赛罗被胸前的亲吻转移了注意力，他没有犹豫，利落地将食指探入赛罗体内。

“难受吗？”

“很……奇怪。”赛罗竟然有时间冷静地思考了一下才回答。

赛文被逗笑了，额头贴着赛罗的腹肌在他下腹落下亲吻，然后抬起他的一条腿架在自己肩上，缓慢地啄吻着他的大腿根部，同时食指在赛罗体内弯曲开拓着。

“别……慢点，难受……难受。”赛罗从未经过开拓的穴口开始受不了赛文的动作，他条件反射地支起上身想推开赛文。

“乖。”赛文上前亲他的嘴唇，把他压回去，半是警告地贴着赛罗的耳朵呼气，“再敢推开我，我就把你拷在床上。”

第二根手指也加入扩张的行列，两根手指交叉相错，旋转着深入赛罗体内。火热的内壁仿佛有意识地吸吮着赛文的手指，让他加快频率来回抽插了几下。

“别……啊，难受！”赛罗果然不听警告，又撑起上身推他的肩膀。

赛文危险地眯了眯眼睛。

等到赛罗反应过来时，双手已经被分开拷在床头两侧。皮质的手铐不会损伤手腕，却让赛罗皱起了眉头：“你还随身带手铐？”

“这里自带的。没看到是什么地方吗？”

“这种手铐铐不住我。”

“想私自挣脱，试试？”

“……”赛罗乖乖地不动了。虽然他不知道赛文要干什么，但他知道赛文总有办法对付他。

令人难受的扩张还在继续，赛罗只好用手抓紧了手铐上连着的铁链。好在最初的劲头过去之后，身体似乎开始适应了。

赛文覆上来，安慰似的含住他的耳垂，吮吸一会后将湿漉漉的舌尖探入腔内。赛罗粗重地呼吸着，双手攥紧铁链，赛文把一只手拢在上面，一根一根耐心地掰开他的手指。

“放松。”他的声音带有魔力一般，温热的气息洒在赛罗耳畔，“真，放松。”

他的声音该死地好听，赛罗甚至没有意识到身体里的手指又多了一根。

做好扩张的赛文抽出手指，裹着水声带出一点响动。看着要去拿保险套的赛文，赛罗摇摇头。

“我干净得很。”他看着赛文，“你也是吧。”

赛文笑了，放弃了用保险套的念头。他看着赛罗边缘泛红的小穴，忍不住托起他的臀，舌尖轻舐穴口，再贴上去带着烧灼的温度吮吸。

“啊！嗯……”听着赛罗的惊叫，赛文将两个枕头垫在赛罗腰下，捞起他的腿，俯身吻了吻晶莹的唇瓣：“要进去了？”

赛罗点点头，咬着下唇等着的委屈样子怎么看怎么有点可爱。

在自己阴茎外面涂了一层润滑剂，赛文将沉甸甸的阴茎对准赛罗的穴口。准备工作做得足够，但第一次做的赛罗还是太紧了。赛文将赛罗的腿压到他胸口，一面和赛罗接吻一面抚摸着他的大腿表示安慰，缓慢但坚定地向里推进。

“疼的话要说。”

赛罗摇摇头，大口喘着气。

“对，就这样，放松。”赛文爱怜地吻去赛罗鬓角的汗水，在他的锁骨上留下一道红痕。

终于进入到最深处，赛文和赛罗都长出了一口气。

看着赛文打开了自己的手铐，赛罗还有力气开玩笑：“不怕我推开你了？”

“现在？你不会了。”赛文啄吻着赛罗耳后，将他扶起来，“抱着我。”赛罗听话地将手臂环上赛文脖颈，由着赛文带他坐起来。阴茎在体内小幅度挺动了几下，赛罗听到自己发出从未听过的呻吟。

他看着对面的镜子。自己脸上满是汗水，赛文的后背也是。汗滴沿着赛文的背肌滑下来，有些顺着他挺翘的臀部滴到床上。两人的交合处他看不到，但从赛文的喘息和不断泛起的淫靡水声来看，他完全想象得出。

他有些不好意思，把头埋进了赛文颈窝。

身体一沉，他被放到了床上。赛文两手撑在他颈侧，语气危险：“你走神了。”

赛罗抿了抿嘴唇，算是默认。

赛文低头咬他胸口的肌肉，留下一个看起来有些触目惊心的牙印：“再走神你等着。”

“……”赛罗被赛文沉重的顶弄搞得说不出话，不过他无话可说。

视线落在赛文肩膀，与脖颈连接处有一道伤口，刚刚愈合不久，淡粉色的疤痕在晶莹的汗珠下显得分外诱惑。

他犹豫了一下，抬起头吮吻那道伤疤。

赛文没有拒绝。相反他倾下身体，让赛罗吻得轻松点。同时一开始缓慢的推送开始变快，赛罗咬着赛文肩颈那块肉，忍着不吭声。

突如其来的一股刺激让赛罗几乎全身战栗。原先的动作也保持不住，他仰起头绷紧脖子，发出一声高亢的呻吟。

身上人的频率突然加快，每一次都狠狠碾过刚刚那片区域。赛罗的呻吟都被顶弄得断断续续不成调子，他双手扣紧赛文的脖颈，试图减轻一些冲击感。

赛文怎么会不知道他这点小心思，当即抽出阴茎，将瞬间陷入巨大空虚的赛罗翻了个身，捞起他的腰身狠狠捅入，再次开始新一轮的抽插。

“别……唔、太，啊、太深了……”

赛罗死死抓着床单，额头抵着床褥，却无论如何也挡不住口中发出的破碎呻吟。赛文亲吻他的蝴蝶骨时他弓起身子，发出的声音自己都要不认识了。身后人却开始坏心眼地吮吸起他的背脊，同时双手扶着他的腰腹毫不留情地一次次撞击。

再一次几乎整个抽出，再用力撞在自己的前列腺上时，赛罗一声颤抖的呜咽，早已贴紧小腹的阴茎里就这样喷出了精液，一股股顺着他的胸腹滴下床单。

在赛罗诱人的呜咽和射精时不由自主地缩紧的肠壁的刺激下，赛文狠狠挺入，灼热的液体隔着肠壁，抵在赛罗的前列腺上喷发出来。

赛罗体内滑出来，帮俯卧的赛罗翻过身，让他枕在自己胸口。两人在一塌糊涂的床单上剧烈喘息。

“那个……目标呢？”赛罗哑着嗓子问道。

这时候都不忘了目标。赛文笑了一声：“估计跑了吧。无所谓。”

他抬起上身，将赛罗抱在怀里再次交换了一个绵长的吻：“今天这样就可以了。”

“哼。”赛罗蜷在他怀里，不满地哼哼，“你是吃饱了。”

“你没吃饱，我接着喂？”

“……我要回去告诉Captain。”

“你告诉吧。”赛文挑挑眉毛，“正好让他给咱俩放两天假，工伤。”

赛罗伸出一只手勾住赛文的脖子，然后打了个哈欠：“……我困了。”

“睡吧。”双手环住赛罗，赛文罕见温柔地吻了他的额头。


End file.
